


cross a line, we havin' fun tonight

by brattywoo (HChnD)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 3seung, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Not Beta Read, Or not, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, actually idk what undertones implies, as in. woo and sik, but i'm a whore for sub seungyoun so he mostly subs here, but tbh i portrayed sik to be a curious n horny rather than rly loving ryeon, canon AU, established 2seung, however yall can see as either idk idc, lapslock, poly seungwoo, seungsik is seungwoo's baby, seungsik-centric, seungwoo is sik/ryeon's dom top, seungyoun is seungwoo's brat, sik/ryeon are both switch verses like the all rounders that they are, some degration, the 3seung fic no one asked for but i delivered because i needed, therefore...., this kinda can be interpreted as a closed triangle now, this suddenly has a chapter two because i'm a disgrace, this was meant to be pwp but it has some p(lot) in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/brattywoo
Summary: seungwoo found someone else to be with. somehow, that isn't exactly an issue for seungsik.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> when life gives you 2seung (woo+sik) and seungbros (woo+youn, i refuse to call them 2hag), you merge it all together and get a bunch of wins (because, you know, seung can mean victory in korean LMAO)  
<s>posting as anonymous because</s> edit 070220 took off anon because it's been a long time and i hope yall forgot this exists.... except my subscribers they'll probably be notified of this the moment i repost and for thAT I'M SO SORRY PLEASE PRETEND YOU DIDN'T SEE IT AND THAT THIS DOESN'T EXIST LMAO but in case you're reading this after i took off anon, hi it's ya boy arthur. that is all now bye don't look at me i'm not here. btw i still love 3seung please write 3seung otherwise you'll end up regretting it...... because i'll end up making more shitty 3seung fic :)  
we all know where [title is from](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDZyLEevb1Q)

when they started dating and seungwoo told him that he was poly, it was not a big deal. it never would be, seungsik understood him and knew that it didn’t mean the older disliked him or loved him any less. he just loved differently.

when their second anniversary arrived and he still had never brought it up again, he wondered deep down that maybe he had changed and didn’t want to be with anyone else, or maybe that he was too afraid to ever tell his younger boyfriend without hurting him. still, he didn’t question him, because as far as seungwoo had told him, it was not any of seungsik’s business. unless he was doing anything behind his back, but he wanted to trust that his boyfriend would never do it.

and then produce came. seungwoo went on the program, without any way of contacting him because phones weren’t allowed, unless for specific days at specific hours and with limited time, and of course, the older would use it on his family rather than his boyfriend. especially since cameras were rolling and he didn’t want to say anything that could be converted into a scandal. so, really, he was understanding and didn’t think much of it.

until the day before the final, he got a phone call. normally he wouldn’t answer from unknown numbers, but something made him answer it. and he was glad he did.

“_seungsik-ah_?”, his boyfriend’s voice hit his ears after seconds of silence that felt too long, the younger one ready to turn it off. but he didn’t, not when he could tell that whoever was on the other side of the line was so tense, somehow foreign but also so familiar.

“hyung”, he licked his lips, throat suddenly feeling dry. “is everything okay?”

there was so much more he wanted to ask. why was he calling him at such late - or early? - hours, less than a day before the big day. how did he even get a phone, anyway? but he threw it all away, legitimately worried for the older. sure he had gotten lots of attention since the program started a couple of months ago, he was certain that seungwoo would make it. but he was all alone now.

and, besides, nothing was certain. it could all break in front of his eyes. seungwoo was the type to look fierce but he would always worry for the worst. and, thus, seungsik worried for him.

“_i missed you. i _miss _you_”, came his reply instead, avoiding the question. “_i miss you all. and i’m scared-- scared that it’ll change drastically and we’ll never recover._”

“hey, hyung, don’t worry. everything is going to be all right”, he smiled as he said that, ignoring that the older couldn’t see him. he hoped the tone in his voice would be enough. “and we all miss you too. you don’t have to worry about us, i’ll take good care of them. in the meantime, you have to shine, okay? you’re going to debut.”

the line went silent at that, the older processing his words. “_okay. okay, it’s going to be fine. but what if in the future it doesn’t? you do know i can only return to victon in two years and a half._”

“i’ll wait for you”, seungsik quickly replied. “we all will wait for you. besides, we can still be in touch, no? considering you’re even calling me right now i’m sure you’ll manage that.”

he heard seungwoo laugh at that and god, did he miss this. “_you’re right. we will manage through it_”, he sighed tiredly. “_hey, did you know that i love you very much? because i do. i’m glad we debuted together and it sucks that we will stay far away for a while. i still love you dearly, okay?_”

his smile went wider at that. “i love you too, hyung.”

the younger wished he could look at his hyung right now, pet his hair and kiss his cheeks. assure him it would all be okay, for him not to overthink anything, to go with the flow and do his best. but then it all died when he heard the other’s voice again.

“_by the way, seungsik-ah... it happened. i felt in love with another person._”

“how is cho seungyoun?”, seungsik asked byungchan once he was back from his mc schedule. “you did a group with him, didn’t you? so you know him well?”

“seungyoun-hyung from yuehua?”, the younger looked to the roof, a smile on his lips as he remembered him. “he’s fun! super energetic, never tired. on stage he is really charismatic and sexy but out of it he is a big goofball who will make you laugh for hours”, he then tilted his head to stare at the oldest. “you never got any interest in produce though. why are you asking?”

“just curious”, he brushed it off.

the tall one didn’t buy it, frowning at him. “hyung. you know you can tell me or any of the other hyungs if there is something bothering you, right? even our little subin is willing to hear your troubles and try to help. with the situation we are all in, we have to support each other.”

_the situation we are all in_. a hiatus of over a year, two members promoting on a reality show, one of them - their _leader_ \- winning said program and being away. yeah, it was a sensitive situation, and now, seungsik was the oldest of their group, and would remain like that for _at least_ two years and a half. he was the one supposed to be helping everyone else, but he was having dumb personal troubles instead.

“hyung loves him”, he said after a sigh, voice sounding tired. he didn’t need to specify which hyung - there was only one - and neither did he need to explain what kind of love he meant. everyone in their team knew he and the older were an item, one since debut. byungchan knew that seungwoo fancied dudes as much as he liked girls, and that one of them was seungsik. so, once he said those three words, he knew exactly what he meant.

“has hyung told you that?”, he asked quietly, waiting for the older to nod. it hurt a bit when the younger didn’t seem surprised at that. maybe seungwoo had talked to him about it before bringing it up to seungsik. “when?”

“the day before the final”, he admitted. that was a few days ago, and now, almost a week later, they were both in the same group and getting ready to debut. _together_. “but if he hadn’t told me i would still know. did you know seungwoo-hyung voted for him to be the leader? he said such nice things about his choice too. he is clearly in love with him, i would know better than anyone else.”

byungchan put a hand on his shoulder, looking sad at the older. “hyung... did you two break up?”

“what? no. he still loves me and i love him too much to let him go this easily. but he loves _him _too. and it’s weird but i’m not exactly mad about it? or bothered per se?”, he sighed. “but seungyoun gets to be with hyung for two and a half years and i’ll have to wait. i’m jealous. not because i have to share him but because i can’t be there the same way he gets to, you know?”

he was certain that the youngest didn’t know for sure but he tried hard not to judge, nodding and trying his best to understand his side of the story. that made seungsik relieved. “have you mentioned it to either of them?”

“not really”, he licked his lips. “i told seungwoo-hyung i was okay with it when he said he’d make a move on him, and i really am. i don’t know if he has already done it though, their phones got taken. besides, i don’t even _know_ seungyoun. i can’t butt in their relationship because i can’t get to be in it. it’s dumb, we’re not the three of us together.”

“you still have the right to bring it up though. seungwoo-hyung is your boyfriend too, and for longer than he’s been with seungyoun-hyung. even if you’re not dating him, you’re both a part of this and should be in accord. i don’t really know how all of this function but you should be as happy as hyung is to have you both, no odd ends. it’s not butting in their relationship, but if it bothers your part of this, it becomes a problem for all”, byungchan smiled at him. “when you get the chance to, talk to them. or at least to seungwoo-hyung.”

he blinked a couple of times, processing his dongsaeng’s words. and then he smiled, petting his head. “thanks, byungchan-ah. now go eat and rest.”

when he was told that cho seungyoun was a goofball, seungsik should have believed it in a heartbeat.

in fact, goofball was far from what he was, but not because it was the opposite, but because it was a word too weak to describe him. he was extremely funny, really nice to be with. it was hard not to smile when he was around, not feel happy, not have self worries vanish. being with him was oddly comforting.

it was just like that for him, especially when he saw the way seungwoo was happy with him. _comforting_.

they weren’t meant to be outside their dorms. it was late, the x1 duo had upcoming schedules, yet they were out on a small convenience store, having a small talk as seungsik and seungyoun became acquainted to each other. their hyung had told seungyoun a lot about his first boyfriend and he was happy to finally meet seungsik, while he was hearing from the younger at that moment and didn’t know much of what he’d encounter. he had no hard feelings about it, since it was so hard for them to even say a small _hey_ these days, he only heard from seungyoun what byungchan had told him and what was broadcasted.

but, also, it was better to meet him like that, having no expectations to what the real seungyoun would be.

he was glad to meet him face to face and just talk like this.

“so you love our seungwoo-hyung here, right?”, he asked after they shared a bottle of soju. it wasn’t much to get them drunk, but since the other two had only a few sips to avoid it, seungsik was tipsy. he wouldn’t be this straightforward otherwise, despite curiosity burning inside him, he’d control it if he was sober.

“yes, hyung”, seungyoun replied casually, grin on his lips. he had been formal before, face stiff, but the older told him to drop it. “i really love our seungwoo-hyung. he’s really nice and reliable and all of that. but i’m sure you know it better than i do.”

he smirked at his dongsaeng. “and you’re fine to share him with me?”

he nodded. “and you’re also not jealous of me, right, hyung? because he will be away and all.”

they both looked at the oldest, who was just watching them interact without another word. “i’d be lying to say i am not entirely jealous but i knew that day would come. i just wished it was in a way where i didn’t feel so far away.”

“you don’t have to”, seungyoun said with a wink and that caught him off guard. “hyung, i have my ways. you might not be there physically, but we can always keep in contact. besides, we might have our time with our phones controlled, but... it’s not like we can’t have fun when we’re _allowed_ to use it.”

“and it’s not like we don’t know where they are, too”, seungwoo added quietly, face suggestive.

seungsik smirked at that, handing him his phone without a word, and stared as the younger created a new contact, _seungyounie♡_, onto his phone.

he had expected to take a while before he got a contact from the younger. but he was taken aback when he right away got at least one message on a daily basis.

it sometimes resumed only on a ’good morning hyung!’, with a selfie attached, or a picture of seungwoo attached, or a selfie with seungwoo attacked. or, when they had morning schedules, it would arrive at lunch or late at night. usually, when it was at night, they got some time to text and bond, other times, the older would take his phone and chat with seungsik himself. it was almost as if they weren’t in different groups, with conflicting schedules and all.

oh, and that there was seungyoun added, of course.

it was almost as if it had always been like this, and that was the best part of it. it didn’t feel weird, he didn’t feel like the odd one, nor did they feel awkward with sharing their stuff with him. it was pleasing.

but there were also times where he wished he could be with seungwoo, physically. he craved that. craved his touch, craved his mouth. it was unbearing.

> [seungyounie♡]
> 
> and then yohan was like crying over how cute hyeongjun was acting AGAIN  
while refusing to act on his crush like lol  
hyung??  
seungsik-hyung??  
are you still there?? youre not replying
> 
> ah, sorry  
i’m

_i’m half hard and considering on jerking off_, he thought, one hand cupping his dick over his sweatpants.

> i’m a bit busy
> 
> ah i see  
should i stop bothering you then?
> 
> NO  
i mean youre. not bothering at all  
just stop talking abt your dongsaengs and talk abt something else
> 
> uhm ok so  
want me to talk abt seungwoo-hyung?

_fuck_.

> sure  
what did you two do today?
> 
> well, besides bicker with the kids who were fighting over icecream  
and tease yohan abt his crush  
we didnt have much time to do anything else  
we had music bank today and you know... gotta arrive early and stay the entire day  
the staff were all around too  
couldnt do ANYTHING to him and had to play nice  
it was frustrating

seungsik gulped down, suddenly feeling a strange wave of boldness as he typed down his response, blaming it on the horny.

> what were you thinking on doing to hyung?
> 
> well  
you know  
private stuff
> 
> wow, without me? ;)  
well, i’m on now  
and you’re in the dorms, right? no one to bother?

the younger took too long to reply and he felt bad about bringing it up. well, just because they were both dating the same guy it didn’t mean they should share all details about what they did with him.

he would apologize if he hadn’t gotten a notification before.

> fuck, hyung, are you implying what i think you are?  
because i wont hesitate into leaving my room getting to seungwoo-hyungs
> 
> god  
yes  
please seungyounie i’m begging you  
do it
> 
> okay  
fuck  
sfgajdashdfkjashfas
> 
> alright, im with hyung now
> 
> so,  
what you wanted to do to hyung?  
that you couldnt before

he waited. and waited a bit more, and become impatient.

and then, his phone started vibrating. new call, from _seungyounie♡_.

“yes?”

“_fuck_, hyung”, the younger’s voice came quietly on his ears and he caught himself blushing at the sound. he didn’t know he could make such sounds and it was so cute and addicting.

“hey, baby. long time no talk.”

he smiled alone at the sound of his lover’s voice. “maybe if you answered your messages.”

“why would i do that if i can just steal seungyoun’s phone and text you from there? or even”, seungwoo stopped saying for a while, hearing the wet sounds of skin getting sucked and seungyoun mewling at that. “what’s the need of doing that when he texts you every other day? it’s almost as if he was dating you and not me.”

“he was just being a good dongsaeng”, seungsik said casually, but got caught off guard when he heard a whimper at that, brow going up. “oh, does he like that?”

“y- yes, hyung. i like being a good boy.”

“and what a good boy he is, seungsik-ah”, the oldest added. “you should see him. the way he looks when he is under you, cock deep inside…”

he caught himself imagining it and _wow_, he really hoped to see it one day. he hadn’t really thought of the younger in any romantic or sexual way, but hearing his hyung’s description made him desire to witness it. “fuck, hyung. i’d pay to be in there with you two.”

“we can arrange that later”, the older spoke and then, by the sounds that came from the device, he moved the phone around. “seungyoun-ah, can you talk to our seungsikie for me?”

our seungsikie. somehow he really liked the sound of that. “y-- yes hyung”, he left a moan at that. “h- hyung, are yo-_ah_-ou touching yourself already?”

“yes”, he said airly, and it was true: he had lowered his pants a bit, dick now fully hard and being held in between his fingers. “so, what you wanted to do to hyung before?”

“in the waiting room?”, he asked in a high pitched voice. “well, i wanted to tease hyung. to t- touch his thigh and feel him getti-_hngg_-ing hard under my hands.”

“yeah? and what are you doing right now?”

“he’s-_ahh_, fuck, please!”, he said loudly, ignoring that he was still in their dorm.

he heard another sound from the phone and then seungwoo’s laugh. “come on, baby, hold the phone on your ear. let seungsik hear all of you.”

he left a moan at that, stroking his length a bit faster as he heard the older tease. “is hyung sucking you off?”

his response came in the form of moans, followed by “fuck, hyung, you make me feel so good. yes, like that, _hnng_\--”

seungsik left lewd noises as he stroke his dick, imagining seungyoun’s flustered face as seungwoo licked, swallowed all of him. he knew how good his hyung’s tongue worked and he was certain that the younger was enjoying it. he imagined him grasping the older’s dark hair, trying to desperately fuck into his mouth, but knowing seungwoo he would have his hands on his hips while keeping him still, controlling the pace himself.

the sounds on the other line suddenly went quiet and he found himself stopping his movements as well. at that, seungwoo chuckled. “why did you stop, seungsik-ah?”

he gulped down, feeling embarrassed somehow. “b-- because you two-- because it went quiet--”

“oh, so just because i didn’t order you to do anything, you decided to stop and wait until i did? how obedient you are, my baby”, he spoke in a low voice, close from the speaker and thus making the younger shiver, his dick twitching around his hands. “why aren’t you like this, seungyounie? instead you’re so impatient to have me fuck you.”

“i just-- i just want to make you feel good, hyung”, the youngest’s voice came in loudly, his cool totally lost and sounding eager. “please, hyung, use me and fuck me all you want. let me be good for you.”

“hmm, i don’t know if i should do that”, he teased. by the way that seungyoun’s breath kept being uneven, he wondered what was seungwoo doing to him. maybe playing with his nipples, or even his dick, with light touches that were barely there. “what do you think, seungsikie? should i fuck him as hard as i please, just like he wants, or should i be patient and go slow and slow until he is a begging mess?”

“fuck, hyung, i--”, he breathed in hard, head rolling back as he moved his hips onto his hand. he really wanted to hear seungyoun beg, to hear him crying. to enjoy him alongside his boyfriend and take their time. but he was in such a hurry, he was desperate and he wanted to come, and to hear they come as well. “fuck him hard.”

“understood, baby.”

seungsik waited as he heard steps echoing in the room, building anticipation. he kept moving his hips, not too fast but not too slow, leaving soft moans onto the phone. he could hear seungyoun was still near and probably heard it, but he didn’t say a thing. just whined. which was quite cute.

the steps came in closer and then the bed was complaining at the new weight. the younger left a few more whines as well as some begging but seungwoo didn’t respond to them. instead they could hear a bottle being opened and squished. “i’ll prep you now, okay, seungyounie?”

“yes, please, but not much”, he replied fast. “wanna feel you tight inside me.”

“yes, baby, i know how you like it by now”, the older said with a laughing tone underneath, probably smirking at him. seungsik thought it was so hot.

it didn’t take long until seungyoun’s loud noises came back, his hyung quick into hitting all his special spots again and again. without thinking much about it, seungsik humped onto his hand as fast as his little _ah’s_ left his mouth, wondering what would it be like to fuck him himself. or maybe he could fuck him as seungwoo fucked seungsik. or he let him fuck him as seungwoo fucked seungyoun.

god, the possibilities were so many. if only he was there, too.

the sounds stopped once more, but soon it came back, and seungsik was certain that the older was fucking into the other’s hole as if his life depended on it, by his loud squeaks and pleadings as well as the skin on skin echoing in the room. he shut his eyes and pictured the scene, seungwoo on top of the younger as his dick kept disappearing on his ass.

it caught him off guard when he came just like that, all alone in his own bed, imagining the two of them fucking. he had expected to take longer, but fuck, just by hearing the two of them getting it was enough for him to reach his orgasm. he caught his breath as he heard the other two had their own orgasms, coming with loud moans of each other’s names, seungsik’s leaving seungwoo’s a while too. it made him happy that despite him not being there in person the older didn’t forget he_ was _there, on the other side of the line.

“hey”, his hyung’s breathless voice was spoken through the phone after a while. “you still there?”

“yeah", he said quietly. "wow. i can’t believe we did that.”

“did you... hate it?”

“no. much the opposite, we should have done it sooner.”

seungwoo laughed at that. “well, it’s late. you should sleep and get ready for tomorrow. it’s not every day that victon comes back.”

“sure. well, hoobae-nim, i hope you can support us.”

“of course i will. i have mad respect for my seniors.”

seungsik smiled at their jokes. “goodnight, hyung.”

“g’night, seungsik-ah. love you.”

> [seungyounie♡]
> 
> [image attached]  
the aftermath  
in case you wanted to see
> 
> oh fuck  
thanks hyung  
i hope next time i get to see it with my own two eyes tho
> 
> we do too   
love you
> 
> love you too, sleep well and take good care of him!!!
> 
> i will  
he’s a keeper  
just like you <3
> 
> <3


	2. Chapter 2

seungsik couldn’t stop thinking about _ it _ever since it happened the first time. it shouldn’t be consuming him this much, the thought of how would seungyoun look like when fucked, when fucking, when reaching his climax, but he was way too curious about it. he was too curious about what it was like to have sex with seungyoun.

sure he had gotten pictures of the aftermath. but it was of the _ aftermath_, not the act itself. and it was just a picture too. he wanted to be there. he wanted to watch their hyung break him, wanted to watch seungyoun whimper and take seungwoo’s cock.

it was too much and he caught himself jerking off to the thought _ way _too many times.

he should probably have admitted it to them, or at least to the oldest of them. in the end, seungyoun was _ his _boyfriend and only his. having wet dreams about him, fantasies about him felt a little too wrong. seungsik tried to reason himself that it wasn’t that much of a deal, he did hear them getting it by the phone the other day and they did text suggestive things all the time. even when he sexted seungwoo, the younger’s name often popped in.

but he still kept it to himself. the phone incident was often brought up but never happened a second time, nor the promise of arranging a meeting. it was fine if they could just text, call each other, all of that. it was bearable.

and seungsik decided that it was whatever. he lied to himself, telling himself that it was fine. things were fine as it was and there was no need to press much about it. it would pass, he told himself.

but it didn’t. victon’s fan meeting came, the six of them meeting their beloved fans after so long, but without their leader. it felt good, he missed this, but it also felt weird, since they were incomplete this time. and, when seungwoo’s video showed on the screen, everything he was avoiding hit him on the face. he missed his hyung. he really missed him, really craved him. and not just in a sexual way, but in a romantic way too, in a friendly way as well. when he started sending him a direct message as victon’s temporary later, he couldn’t do anything besides cry and feel really lonely.

> [♡♡seunoo-hyung♡♡]
> 
> hyung  
hyung hyung hyung  
please tell me you have ur phone rn
> 
> seungsikah?? u ok??  
everyting fine???
> 
> hyung  
im fine  
more than fine  
i just  
i love you so much hyung i
> 
> aww baby :(((((  
i love u too!!
> 
> can i  
uhggh
> 
> yes?  
idk what you mean by that but you can anything, baby

he breathed in and out a few times before pressing the call button. “hyung”, he said in a weak, husky tone.

“_hey, baby, have you been crying? are you really ok--_”

“no, hyung, it’s just--”, he started blabbing anything that crossed his mind even if it sounded like nonsense. “thank you? so much? for being such the supportive hyung that you are, even from far away? like, i know you know that, but i feel like i have to remind you that, since we’re so far and all and i don’t want you to forget that. you’re so important to me and you can’t forget that not even for a second, okay? and, _ fuck _hyung, i love you so much and miss you in a way that it hurts me. and seeing your message… it just… i don’t even know how to explain. i just really miss you and don’t even know what i’m saying, i just--”

“_seungsik-ah_”, the older finally spoke to him, tone calm and soothing. “_thank you for telling me this. don’t worry, i’ll never forget how much you mean to me and how much i mean to you, okay, baby? i really, _ really _ love you too. i’m sorry that i can’t be there with you physically but i meant it when i said i’m always by your side. i really am._”

“i know, hyung, and i don’t doubt you. it’s just really frustrating sometimes, i have no one to take care of me.”

“_i can still take care of you when far though_”, the older started in a low tone. “_for whatever you need, really. besides…_”, seungwoo paused a bit and seungsik wondered why. “_we could always sneak out one of these days. like that day before our debut stage._”

the younger of the two caught himself smiling at that. “it would be nice. i miss hugging you, hyung. having your chest near mines, your hand petting my hair, your lips on mines. i really miss it.”

“_we can arrange that_”, he sounded determined at that. “_our schedules are gonna end in a few days, and you still have a couple of weeks before the comeback, right? we’ll manage._”

something at the back of his mind wanted to ask him, what about seungyoun? is he coming with us? or will he be helping them meet up, just the two of them? but he paid these thoughts no mind. “okay. we’ll plan that later. but stay a bit longer please, i-- i missed your voice too.”

that made his boyfriend laugh softly. “_i’ll be on the other line until you fall asleep._”

and like that, seungsik zoned out to the sound of seungwoo’s sweet voice.

despite the talk he had with his lover, seungsik was _ still _ prolonging the day he’d meet with seungwoo. he was well aware that once their team’s comeback day arrived he’d be too busy to go at x1’s dorm, or even to go out to the nearest convenience store and share a meal. still, he didn’t negotiate a possible visit, and none of the other two pressured him about it too (yes, them _ both_: the older had obviously mentioned it to seungyoun and he wasn’t sure how to react about it. well, he reasoned, it was good that he did? he was his boyfriend as much as seungsik was and despite not dating him too, all parties should be okay with it. that _wasn’t_ an issue, despite the weird feeling he got whenever he thought about it).

either way, he kept acting like he could deal with it, he faked being okay with the distance for a little longer. he had endured months before, right? it hadn’t been as long since the last time they met, even if they just talked a bit. he _could_ live through it.

he eventually cracked once the day for title track recording arrived. he looked at the paper he was handed and scoffed. _days without you, nights without you_. hah, it was ridiculous how relatable those lyrics were. it was almost as if their lyricist had described what he felt the last few weeks and it just made him miss seungwoo more.

the song kept playing in his head even after his recording ended, even inside the car on their way home. it was obvious he couldn’t bear fake it anymore. he needed to at least his lover with his own eyes, and not on the television or on the internet.

so once victon went back to their own dorm, seungsik rushed to his bed and opened his phone.

> [♡♡seunoo-hyung♡♡]
> 
> so, abt that sneak up thing  
when can i come in and visit you?
> 
> thought you’d never ask :)  
and whenever you want bby  
our door is always open to you

seungsik smirked and pretended he didn’t like how his hyung had said _our_ instead of _his_.

when he invited himself to x1’s dorm, and considering what they had negotiated before the day arrived, seungsik was expecting it to be just a calm day with his hyung and _maybe_ with seungyoun too. that was the initial plan, them enjoying the little time they had together and maybe cuddling, at most.

it started as he expected at first. seungsik stepped inside the dorms, being greeted by a bunch of excited yet polite members - he reasoned that it was because half of them was younger even than _ subin_, but they had manners and still bowed at him and spoke formally to him -, by some familiar faces from previous promotions and by, of course, seungwoo. he didn’t want to be rude to the others, but when his eyes crossed with his lover’s he couldn’t help but ignore everyone and run towards his arms, hugging him the tightest he could. as if he’d never be able to do so again.

“i missed you, seungsik-ah”, the older spoke quietly on his ear, hugging him just as tightly.

“that’s _ my _line, hyung”, he said on the same tone, feeling happy that he had made his lover laugh. it felt like they hugged forever, but eventually, they parted ways.

and then seungsik looked at seungyoun’s direction. it had been so long since he’s last seen him, which was also the first time they met in person. 

he was the same as back then. which was probably a foolish remark to do, especially since it hadn’t been that long since they met and also there was no reason for him to be any different from then. still, it put him at ease to see that he was exactly as he remembered.

that was cho seungyoun’s charm, he supposed. being just magically, _ inexplicably _comforting.

seungsik didn’t remember whose suggestion it was, but after they shared a small meal with all of the x1 members, they went to seungwoo’s room to watch a movie. him, the older, and his boyfriend.

safe for their hyung’s laptop, which was playing some recent korean movie seungsik hadn’t bothered to remember the title, it was quiet. the atmosphere was so calm that for a while seungsik forgot that he had two companies. instead, he just rested his head on the older’s shoulder and let himself get lost inside the movie. it wasn’t the greatest, but it wasn’t bad either, so he let his focus completely fall in the plot and its characters.

until, suddenly, the silence was broken by a click of a tongue. “seungyoun-ah, don’t be a brat. seungsik’s right here, too. behave.”

huh…? the victon main vocalist tilted his head to his right, not getting where that came from. he stared at the other two and pondered about it. seungwoo’s face was still directed to the screen, expressionless. the younger, however, had pouted. however, there was something on his face he couldn’t exactly name. maybe… some sort of amusement. “come on, hyung, it’s not every time that we can meet. i’m sure seungsik-hyung is bored from this movie, anyway. we could be having _more_ fun.”

a loud click echoed in the room, the older of the three of them pausing the movie and putting the laptop aside. “don’t assume things just because _ you _can’t live without a dick inside you.”

_ oh_. so that was what was going on, seungsik realized a bit late. still, despite the words not being directed at himself, he couldn’t help but let them go straight to his own cock. 

he had missed this. missed him.

“look at him. he’s just quietly watching”, now the older was turning to stare at him, a small grin in between his lips. “so patient. so obedient. so good for his hyung.”

seungsik wasn’t someone who got off by having attention, by being praised. but somehow, having seungwoo tell him that, staring directly at him, while scolding seungyoun for not being like him… it felt quite too good. it made him feel small, but not as small as seungyoun, and that was _ intoxicating_. 

he just waited at his lover moved closer to him, finally kissing him. he had imagined they wouldn’t do anything past cuddling, maybe giving a small peck before seungsik had to return to his dorm. but this? seungwoo was devouring his lips, devouring him as if it was the first time they ever shared such intimacy. and it kinda felt like it, considering they hadn’t touched each other for so long. seungsik should probably be embarrassed that just a kiss was enough to keep him _ this _eager, this excited, his clothed dick quickly reacting. but instead he just shamelessly clung to the other’s lap, moaning as he felt his thigh next to his crotch.

seungwoo parted their lips, moving back to stare at the younger’s face. “fuck, you’re so beautiful like this”, he whispered and that made him blush. “i wanna make you feel good.”

“please, hyung”, he was quick to reply. it made his boyfriend smile wider, moving forwards a second time but instead of kissing his lips he decided to attack his neck. seungsik moaned at that, a hand locking in between his blueish hair as he tilted his head, giving seungwoo more space to explore.

he let himself just enjoy the little sucks and bites he was given, his dick hardening as he rutted on the older’s thigh. it was then when seungsik opened his eyes, meeting eyes with the third one inside the room.

seungyoun was _mesmerising_ like this, his lips slightly bruised, and the older assumed he had bitten on them moments before. he had a hand rested on his sweatpants, but he wasn’t stroking his own cock or anything of the matter. he was just watching.

and then seungsik remembered of when he had gotten a call from him, and what happened on that call.

“hyung”, he moaned again, a grin forming on his lips, “isn’t our seungyounie being a good boy now? just watching us despite not having the attention to himself.”

the way the younger moaned and flustered was something he really wanted to witness, and now that he had, it sparkled something in him. 

“wow, you’re right. that’s a first”, the leader hummed at that, eyeing the other. “that’s so unusual of you, seungyoun-ah. is this because seungsikie got my attention by doing _ nothing_? is this how you want attention this time?”

seungwoo’s teasing tone was _ so _sexy, the other couldn’t explain it. he was usually so sweet to seungsik, except for when they had no time to be kind and had to rush thing, but seeing a new side of the older was great to witness. and a bit unusual, too. it wasn’t like they had to rush anything.

and then it hit him, it’s what _ seungyoun _likes.

that was nice to know.

“is he jealous of me?”, he started, experimenting the waters. “is seungyounie jealous that i get to kiss hyung and grind on him and he can’t?”, he asked, moving his hips a bit as if to make his point. “you want his attention, don’t you.”

he liked how seungwoo stared at him, not expecting that to come from his baby’s mouth. but he liked it_ much more _how seungyoun was quick to nod at him. “yes, hyung. i want attention to me. please, i’ll be good.”

“what do you think, hyung?”, he turned to the older almost instantly, pretending to ignore the other. “he is yours after all. do you think he deserved your attention or should we make him watch a bit more?”

although taken aback at first, that amused him a lot, smirking at his older boyfriend. “i think making him watch some more would be good, hmm? we just started”, he reasoned, giving a quick look at seungyoun. “get naked, and don’t you dare touch yourself.”

“yes, hyung”, his reply came fast but none of the two of them paid him any mind, with seungwoo’s attention returning to the other as he took off his shirt and then proceeded to kiss his torso. if felt unfair that he had clothes disposed on the floor, as well as seungyoun, but not the older, and thus, he too decided to help him undress.

they were all naked eventually, the older of them pinning him down the mattress and kissing seungsik’s torso, moving lower towards his bulging cock. he didn’t take long between licking across the length, making him mewl under the contact. fuck, he had missed his hyung’s tongue and its wonders. it’s been way too long since someone sucked him off, and their leader was incredibly skilled at that. it made him a mess of pleasure. 

from where he was on the bed he could look at seungyoun’s eyes, fully attentive to the older duo, and if it was someone else or any other scenario he’d probably be shy and way too aware about it. however, seungsik found out that he didn’t mind, much the opposite. having his eyes on him made him want to pull up for more of a show, and thus, he did not hold down any lewd noise that threatened to jump out his mouth.

“fuck, hyung, you’re so fucking good, make me feel so good, ughh--”

the older had now most of his dick inside his mouth and his mind went blank. he couldn’t think of anything besides how fucking good he felt, how the older sucked him off way too well, how he loved seungyoun staring at him impatiently yet pretending to not be itching to be fucked.

it was all too much for him, and it had barely started.

“ah--, hyung, _stop_, i’m gonna--”

he didn’t need to finish the thought, seungwoo was quick to understand what it meant and let go of his cock. it instantly felt cold and he almost regretted it, but he knew he’d regret it _much more_ if he came right there, so soon. 

“how do you want it, baby?”, their leader asked him with the nice tone he always used when they fucked. it made him feel slightly nostalgic, but it soon faded because it was actually going to happen, after so long. he finally had his boyfriend right in front of him, all free for him to touch and fuck. there was no need to be nostalgic when he had the real thing right in front of his eyes.

seungsik pondered about the question. there were so many things he missed about fucking the older and he wanted so much. still, he couldn’t forget that they were not all by themselves, there was still the younger one staring at them, trying his all to be a nice boy. and, well, he did think about him before, many times, and the fact that not only seungwoo but seungyoun too was in front of him, bare naked, probably eager to please whoever it was… it made him get ideas.

he pulled the older down to a kiss before he answered him. “can i have seungyounie fuck my mouth while you fuck me?”

for a second time that night, seungwoo was caught off guard. and just like the first time, he was amazed by the surprise. “hmm, i don’t know”, he said in a low tone, eyeing the youngest but not quite staring _ at _ him. “you think he deserves it? after behaving like such a brat and assuming you’d be the same? i’m not sure if he’s being exactly _ good _tonight.”

“you’re right, hyung, he wasn’t”, he had to agree with him, which made seungyoun’s cock twitch. it was kinda cute. “but didn’t you say you’d make me feel good? can’t he help you at that, too?”

the other hummed at that, putting thought into it. for a moment the younger thought he’d say no, but seungwoo quickly grinned at that. “baby gets what baby wants.”

at that, the older turned to seungyoun. “come here, love. and bring the lube too, while you’re at it.”

it was kinda hilarious how in a hurry the younger went, finally getting what he wanted. in a way, he supposed, but it wasn’t like he was in place to complain, seungsik reasoned to himself. it didn’t take long for him to return, a bottle of lube in hands and expectation all over his face.

“love, can you prepare seungsikie for me? can you be good for your hyung?”

he nodded excitedly. “yes. yes, _ fuck_, yes, i’ll do it.”

“yes, seungyoun-ah, please fuck me open”, he moaned shamelessly, watching as his dongsaeng soaked his fingers with the lube. it didn’t take long until he pressed a finger around his rim, putting lube around it before pressing the first digit inside him.

he barely felt it, easily sliding inside him. it hadn’t been long since the last time seungsik had fucked himself, so that was unsurprising. that wasn’t left unnoticed by seungwoo, though, who tsked at that as one of his palm travelling around his stomach. “wow, seungsik. you’re so loose already.”

he responded with a moan as the younger pressed another finger inside him. 

“you weren’t like that, baby. did you really miss me that much?”

“yes, hyung, i-- ah, _ fuck_, i missed you so much--- you and your cock, fuck, please--”

“please what, baby?”, he asked in a calm tone. “be more specific so i can give it to you.”

“hngg-- please, hyung, fuck me _ hard_. fuck me like you never fucked me before.”

that sounded like music to the other. “sure, baby. that’s enough, seungyoun-ah. you did well.”

“i did?”, he mewled, tilting his head. their leader didn’t respond, not with words at least: he grabbed the youngest by his neck and pulled him for a kiss.

seungsik whined a bit, feeling impatient, but other than that he did his best to stay in place. he knew he’d get what he wanted really soon.

“well, we shouldn’t let the baby waiting too much, hmm?”

“yes, hyung”, the other said, helping seungsik move from his position. he was now on his fours, with seungwoo holding him by his hips, and thus facing seungyoun. him, who was staring at his face with such awe it made him feel slightly shy. wow, it was the first time they were this close, and the younger was really fucking attractive. “can i, hyung?”

he wasn’t sure who he was asking to, but either way, their boyfriend was the one who said he could. seungsik was still confused, but then there was a pair of lips on his and fuck, he was kissing _the_ cho seungyoun. and wow, what a good kisser he was. he let him take full control over their pace, simply melting on his touch. he wasn’t sure if seungwoo was watching but he sure hoped so, because he was certain they were making an amazing show for him.

“you want me to fuck your mouth, right, hyung?”, he was asked nicely as soon as their kiss was broken apart, and seungsik found himself giving a single nod. yes, he wanted it. so so _ fucking _much.

seungyoun was nice at first, letting him suck on his length with his own pace, a hand at the back of his head, petting him. it was almost sweet. but then the younger moved forward slowly, careful not to hurt him, and the hand was now grasping on his hair. it didn’t take much for him to let himself rut into his mouth, fucking him on a harder rhythm.

“i’m gonna fuck you now, okay, seungsik-ah?”, the oldest asked, and he’d normally hum in response, but he was too busy choking on dick. it was fine, if he was not okay he would have given him a signal and he knew that seungwoo knew it too. but since none was given, he slid the tip of his cock inside his asshole. he was kind enough to let him adjust at first, but soon enough, he was being fucked from both ends.

it was so much, he felt so good. seungsik didn’t want this moment to end, moaning around the younger’s length and enjoying the groan they both left, being very vocal about how good he was to them.

he could feel that seungwoo was getting closer to cumming, but before he allowed himself to come, he wrapped a palm around his older lover’s dick and stroked it with the same rhythm he fucked inside him. “come on, baby. come for me, for us.”

it was hard to resist it when their leader was telling him that with such sweet voice, and thus, he let it all out, reaching his orgasm and leaving cum on seungwoo’s hands and mattress.

the older didn’t take much longer to come as well, leaving his cum all inside his hole. seungyoun was last, who, after seeing how much of a mess seungsik had become, had taken his dick from his mouth and finished it on his face. 

seungsik was wrecked. so tired, but also so so fucking satisfied. it was probably the best sex he had in forever.

“stay put, you two. i’m going to get some clean towels and check if the showers are free”, the oldest said after a while, once he finally caught his breath, leaving his room. seungsik’s breath was still a bit rushed, but it was okay. seungyoun was beside him, very cuddly, in a state pretty similar. 

“i’m glad we did this, hyung. it’s been on my mind a lot.”

the older turned at the younger, suspecting he would have fallen asleep instead. but no, he seemed wide awake, and staring at him. “i am glad too, seungyoun-ah. and i second that. i couldn’t stop thinking about it since that phone call.”

“yeah?”

“yeah. couldn’t stop imagining what you looked like when you came.”

“well, you saw it firsthand”, he joked. his face was spotless now, since seungyoun took it with his fingers and made seungsik suck them clean. it was a bit disgusting, if he was being honest, but he was still on the high of getting fucked good and, well. better than have cum drying on your face, he reasoned.

still, the older slapped his dongsaeng’s shoulder. “you’ll see next time. i’ll neglect you for hours.”

“you talk as if that was the worst punishment one could have”, he maturely said that while showing his tongue to his hyung, but then his words sank in. “next time, huh?”

he shrugged. “if you’re okay with that. i know i am.”

“hyung. i’d fucking _love_ it.”

at that, the door opened. “love what?”, seungwoo asked as he got inside his room again.

“fucking again. the three of us.”

the leader stopped his movements after seungyoun’s words, staring at them both. seungsik wondered if he didn’t like hearing it, but then, he grinned wide. “are you kidding me? i’ve been wanting it since i told seungsik i loved you. i’d love to fuck you both every night.”

“that’s a lot.”

“and pretty much impossible”, seungsik sadly remembered.

the oldest sat on the bed and kissed the other’s forehead, and then seungyoun’s. “it doesn’t matter if it’s impossible. we’ll manage”, he said, as always. “now come here, you two. let me properly clean you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> by the way, i discovered while i was writing this fic's second chapter that there's literally a fic fest for seungwoo/seungyoun or seungwoo/seungsik called [to my 2seung](https://twitter.com/ToMy2SEUNG/status/1189205290916278272) that i sadly am in no shape or form involved with (but for my ego i'm gonna guess i'm indirectly involved for being the trendsetter heh) and it actually has the option for 3seung too???? you can BET i'm dropping a shitton of my dumb 3seung aus into that, so please _for the love of god_ write more 3seung. i don't wanna be alone in this crack poly ship


End file.
